Thomas/Meet the Feebles Trailer/Transcript
Trailer/Transcript: *Bertie: (singing) I'm a fishy, little fellow with a scaly short of skin, and I frolic in in the shallows when the tide is coming in. *Gordon: So, you want to join the Feebles? *Bertie: Oh, rather! *(Gordon devours Bertie) *Chorus: (singing) Meet the Feebles, Meet the Feebles... *Narrator: "Meet the Feebles"; the movie that began as family entertainment, but went horribly wrong. *Toby: Have you got a any smack? *Thomas: Smack? *(Diesel drives Gordon's limo right into one of the Horrid Lorries.) *(The slate cars get crushed by a rolling barrel.) *Narrator: The film the authorities tried to stop. *(Diesel is shown raping Rosie.) *Diesel: Oh, what beautiful, white fur you've got, my dear. *(Gordon throws up Bertie.) *Arry: Aaaugh, what the?!? *(Diesel eats the remains of the slate cars.) *(Scruffey pops out of a toilet, much to Percy's surprise.) *Narrator: The story that rocked the Island of Sodor. *(Gordon pushes James aside.) *Gordon: This is the family show for Christ's sake! *Narrator: Sex. *Emily: I'm hot, Gordon, but not the way you think. *Narrator: Drugs. *(Toby injects himself with a syringe.) *Narrator: Vehicle husbandry. *(Caroline comes in with a baby carriage, much to the surprise of Henry and Edward.) *Henry: Why did you bring it here? It's not mine! You know it's not! *Caroline: We'll let the court decide that, shall we? *Skarloey: (cries) *Emily: (singing) From the Garden, Garden of Love... (screams as she falls off the tracks.) *(Toby, Sir Handel, Rheneas, and Peter Sam are shown fighting in Vietnam.) *Narrator: Meet the Feebles turns the cabbage patch into the killing fields. *(Emily is shown exercising.) *Narrator: It's fun. *(Arry tries to hit the golf ball.) *Arry: (swinging his golf club) Take that, ya bastard! *(Thomas avoids the costume cart that's heading for him.) *Narrator: It's thrilling. *Diesel 10: (roar) *(Diesel drives the limo right into Bulstrode.) *Bulstrode: Oh, Christ, look out! Oh, no! *Cranky: (growls) *(Percy notices that he doesn't feel well.) *Narrator: It's contagious. *Duck: It's "the Big One," Percy. *Percy: No, it can't be! I've taken precautions! *(Bulgy gives Arry money for the drugs inside the golf bag.) *Narrator: Corruption. *(Gordon, Diesel, and Bulgy are making a drug deal with Bert.) *Gordon: Bulgy, do me a line. *Narrator: Lust. *(Emily tries to seduce Gordon.) *Emily: Feeling shy, are you Gordon? *(Thomas and Rosie fall in love, at first sight.) *Narrator: Light romance. *Narrator: From the director of "Bad Taste". *Percy: Yipee! (begins to vomits) *Audience: (shocked) *Gordon: (shocked) *James: (shocked) *(The Spiteful Breakvan gets crushed by Molly, who didn't see him.) *Diesel: Didn't you realize you were sitting on his face? *Molly: Well, he felt a bit uncomfortable, but I thought it was my hemorrhoids. *(A sick-looking Percy is praying to God.) *Percy: Please God, I know I've been a (coughs) bad engine... but if you make me well again, I promise... promise... *Narrator: Nothing is sacred. *(Toby is being tortured by the Troublesome Trucks in Vietnam.) *(Emily is going on a rampage with Gordon's shotgun, as Diesel hides in fear.) *Chorus: (singing) Meet the Feebles, meet the Feebles, We're not your average, ordinary people. Meet the Feebles, Meet the Feebles. *Narrator: "Meet the Feebles" is about to released... ...on you. *(A drugged-out Toby is being dragged out of the bathroom by James.) *Toby: Have you ever noticed the beautiful lady in this toilet? (passes out) Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Meet the Feebles Trailers